List of Shimer College faculty
When and if completed, this will be a list of all faculty who have taught at Shimer College (1853-present) for at least one term, in a non-adjunct role. A *Emma Ames 1871 *Andrew Armstrong *Evelyn Asch *Rita Atkins 1964 B *Delana Bailey 1900 *'Daniela Barberis' 2011 *Grace Bawden 1898 *Ruby Baxter 1927-1965+ (also Registrar) *Elizabeth Behnke *John Bellairs 1966-1967 *Mark Benney *Ellen Birkett 1948-1953+ *Mary Blackburn *Robert Blackburn *Harriet Blaine *M.L. Bole *Bertha Bowman 1907 *Eleanor Brown 1912 *'David Buchanan' *'Eileen Buchanan' 1967 *Mrs. L.C. Burton C *Reynalda Carreno 1949 *James Jerry Clark *Edna Clifford 1934 *Alfarata Clute *William Cohen *Elizabeth Connor 1911-1912 *Helen Cooley *George Cossman *Denis Cowan *Ian Crump D *Isabel Dearborn *Helen Dixon *Mary Dixon 1911 *'Ann Dolinko' *Gertrude Don 1911 *'Jim Donovan' *Alan Dowty 1966-1967 *Nancy Dowty 1966-1967 *'Aron Dunlap' 2011 E F *'Albert Fernandez' *Gerald Flynn *Reynold Frutkin 1964 *Giovanna Houtermans Fjelstad *Paul J Fjelstad G *Ida Gardner 1896 *Morgan Gibson 1953 *Edna Gifford *Roy Gillette 1953 *Harry Golding 1964-196? *? Gonzales-Gerth 1965-66 *James Green *Cindarella Gregory 1853-1870 *Mary Grose 1871 H *Hannes Hagspiel 1961?-1963 *Jessie Hall *Mary Hall *S. Lillian Hamblen *Robert Handy 1949 *Gary Hansen *Wilbur Hass *Luc Huang 1964-65 *Henry Hazzen 1877-1896 *John Hirschfield 1954 *Elsie Hobson 1907 *George Hoffman 1937-1942 *H.P. Holman *Edna Howard 1910 *Clara Hulbert 1899 I *Roger Ishleman J *Blanche Jacobs *Mildred Jaynes 1928-1953+ *Margaret Johnson 1909 *Susan Johnson *Vernon Johnson *Robert Jordan K *Vincent Kavaloski *L.M. Kendall *Mary Keohane *Robert E. Keohane 1953 *Albert S. Kirsch 1971-1977 *Richard Klemn ~1963 - ~1973 *Armella Kneale *Blendon Kneale 1940-1966+ *Dora Knight 1900 *Antha Knowlton 1896 *'Adam Kotsko' 2011 *Jacqueline Kramer 1947 L *Ruth Lafans 1949 *Laurie Lee *Emil Liebling *'David Lukens' * Robert Low M *D. Eldridge McBride 1944 - ~1967 *Marguerite McBride 1953 *Florence McKee *William McKee 1897 *Jessie MacLean *J.S. McRea *John McKenney *Diana Marder *Joseph Marek ~1963 - ~1967 *Dolores Marcks 1951-1952 *Margaretta Mason 1869 *'John Meech' *Elinor Miller *George Miller *Warren Miller *Clarence Millspaugh 1940-1944 *'Don Moon' 1967 *Carrie Moore 1899 *David Moritz *Elsie Morrison 1905 *Martha Morse 1871 N *David Neidorf 1989 *Bruce Nerenberg 1977 - 1986 *Margaret Nerenberg 1977 - 1979+ *Mary Nias *Michel Nicola O *Patricia Oberlander 1952 *J. Bennet Olson *William Overstreet P *'Stuart Patterson' *Mary Payne 1909 *Mary Pepoon 1855 *Frank Pooler 1948 *Marie Pooler 1949 *Ruth Putnam Q R *Martin Ramey *Mary Redington *Marcella Roberts 1949 *Julia Robbins 1898 *Theodore Rodd *Nancy Rose *Robert Russell 1952 Richard S. Sakurai 1969-1977 *Winona Sawyer 1871 *Leo Schatz 1953 *Jean Schmelling *Sarah Sherman 1871 *Susan Sherman 1871 *Clare Sherwood *Frances Shimer 1853 *Henry Shimer *'David Shiner' *C.E. Shotwell 1855 *Jack Sigel *Jim Simmons *Cornelia Skinner *Susanne Sklar *M. Louisa Slee *Edith Smith 1919-1920 *L.A. Smith *Zens Smith 1952 *Ellen Swetil Smongeski 1922-1923 *Seraph Spalding 1871 *Nina St. John 1949 *'Barbara Stone' *'Harold Stone' *Blanche Strong *Dorothy Swetting 1945 T *Paul Taxey 1959 *Mabel Taylor *Edna Thoreen 1925 *'Beverly Thurber' *Luella Totten *Fred Tremper *Philip Tripp 1948 *Jane Tunnell U *'Jim Ulrich' V *Sarah Veeder 1898 W *Laura Waples *Virginia Weigel 1936 *Esther Weinstein *David Weiser *Marion Weller *'Steven Werlin' *D. Wheeler 1855 *Mary White *Dennis Wickman *'Jack Wikse' *'Arthur Williams 1964' *William Wilson 1896 *E. Sophia Winter X Y Z * Category:Lists of Shimerians